


Give me your hand

by ILiveForDopil (InventedSlash)



Category: Day6 (Band), N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Closet Sex, Closeted Character, Crossover, Funny, Hand & Finger Kink, Hands, M/M, Oneshot, brian rolls with it, closet both literally and physically, jaehyun has a hand kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InventedSlash/pseuds/ILiveForDopil
Summary: On knowing bros, Younghyun fits his whole hand inside Jaehyun’s mouth. Jaehyun wonders what else he can fit in his mouth.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Jaehyun
Kudos: 22





	Give me your hand

Jaehyun watched as it went further and further into his mouth, slipping past his lips and into the warm, wet space. It hurt his jaw, but it was warm and a comforting weight on his tongue. 

To the drummer, it tasted salty, the nervous sweat prominent, but he still took it all in as best as he could, hoping that he could take it all for Brian. It was really big, after all.

Brian let out a surprised noise when he took it all in finally, gasping around it.

Brian pulled it back out again, feeling it hit the cold air.

The two men shared an eye contact that neither could explain.

"Oh my god his whole hand is in his mouth!" Donnie shouted, laughing when Jaehyun jokingly began to spit out the disgusting taste and share an awkward eye contact with the bassist of his rival group.

Damn, his jaw hurt now (but he kinda liked it).

And so, the show went on.

Throughout the Weekly Idol filming, there would be these little moments of eye contact, which would make Brian laugh to himself.

Brian had always thought that N.Flying's drummer was a hilarious person, and often watched his and Hun's YouTube channel.

Jaehyun, however, felt completely different. There was something about Brian that just drew his attention. Truly, the reason they kept making eye contact was because Jaehyun had done nothing but stare at him for about ten minutes straight.

He'd had a taste of Brian and now he was hooked. 

He wanted more.

So, at the end of the shoot, the guys all thanked the hosts and headed out to the dressing rooms to remove their TV makeup and put on some normal clothes.

Luckily for Jaehyun, as they changed, Sungjin said something about the guys and their manager all coming over to the dorm to have a meal. The perfect chance.

The ride to Day6's dorm was tense, for the drummer at least. The other members were all laughing and having a good time, and gOD sometimes Younghyun would laugh and just throw his head back and Jaehyun had to stop himself from jumping the man right there.

"Okay, I'm gonna order some takeaway, do you guys want to pick a movie?" Sungjin offered, and everybody spread themselves out on the furniture. Honestly, having the ten of them there was such a crowd, so Jaehyun figured nobody would notice if him and Brian went missing for a moment.

"Hey, Bri, could you show me where the toilet is?" The bassist nodded obliviously, heading out of the living room and down a thin hallway, towards a door. 

"Just in there." Brian pointed to the door helpfully. 

And now Jaehyun decided to out his 10/10 acting skills into practise. He reached for the handle, barely put any pressure onto it, and went, "oh Bri, is there a trick to opening it? It won't budge."

Brian frowned laying a (gorgeous, veiny, tanned, slim, tasty-) hand on the handle and opened the door with ease. A grin broke out on his face, ready to tease the drummer about being weak.

"How could you not-" but Jaehyun had already taken his hand and pulled him into the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

That's when it made sense to Brian and his eyes went wide.

"Y- your... hand-" now that Jae actually had him here, he couldn't think of the words he wanted to say.

A deep breath.

Eyes down to Brian's lips.

Eyes back up to his.

The smoulder.

"You know, your fist fit into my mouth really well earlier, but I think your dick would fit much more perfectly."

Brian almost choked - ironic, considering Jaehyun was the one asking to choke. "You what?"

"Sorry, that probably sounded better in my head..."

"No, it was a good line, uh, really smooth. But you're using the line on me?" Brian still couldn't comprehend what Jaehyun was actually saying. "Are you sure you've got the right-"

Brian stopped talking at the look Jaehyun was giving him. It was a 'stop playing dumb we both know you want your dick sucked' look.

"Okay, but... here?" 

"Any better suggestions?" Jaehyun cocked an eyebrow, and Brian almost rolled his eyes. 

"Wonpil said he needed the toilet after us, so literally anywhere else." Brian scoffed. "I know..."

He took Jaehyun by the hand, pulling him back into the hallway, and into a closet, which Jaehyun found very fitting.

"Hey, hyung, we're in the closet together n-" but he never got to finish his sentence as Brian put his finger to the drummer's lips.

"If we're in here, we have to be quiet. There's no lock." The bassist smirked, but was surprised when Jaehyun matched his smirk. 

"I think you mean you'll have to be quiet. I can't make much noise with my mouth full." Again, Brian silently choked, gasping when Jaehyun pleasingly pecked his lips.

"Mind if I...?" The drummer trailed a hand down Brian's chest, landing on his belt and tugging gently as he asked the question, and Brian shook his head.

He may as well enjoy it. It wasn't every day a cute guy was bold enough to get into his pants. Especially not one as cute as Jaehyun.

The drummer grinned at Brian's silence. He'd finally talked the bassist into some form of submission, and so he began to undo the offending piece of leather.

In the tiny cupboard, there wasn't a lot of room for actually taking clothes off, so Jaehyun unzipped the skin-tight black jeans that made Brian's ass look oh-so devourable. The jeans were pushed down slightly, so they were around his mid-thigh, and Brian's boxers quickly followed.

Brian still couldn't believe this was happening. It was risky.

Everybodies shoes were in the cupboard, so if someone wanted to make a run to the shop or-

"Hyung, stop thinking and enjoy it will you?" Jaehyun teased, and Brian then realised that Jaehyun was trying his best to get the bassist hard with his hands, but Brian was too scared to enjoy it. "Nobody's going to walk in. Look, the door opens inwards. If I put my foot here, the door is wedged shut. We're safe."

"But what if the members co-"

Jaehyun stood up properly again, gently kissing Brian, this time slightly more sincerely. "If the members come in here, we'll give them a show, eh?"

"That's not funny! What if- ah!" Jae decided that the best way to shut Younghyun up was just to get on with it, so he grabbed a hold of Brian's member and closed his mouth over the bassist's to try and catch any of the noises that might escape into the hallway.

He pulled away again, glad that Brian was finally hard. "Now you better enjoy this. I don't get on my knees for just anybody."

Brian could only nod, clamping his mouth shut as the drummer sank back to his knees.

Brian's cock was in his face.

That was a good place to start.

So Jaehyun smiled up at the bassist, closing his mouth around the very edge, listening to the tiniest breath fall from Brian's lips.

Down, down his mouth went, taking the member in until he could feel Brian's stomach (and a light trail of hair, he was surprised the company hadn't forced Brian to wax) against his nose.

Brian was about ready to explode just from being inside Jaehyun's mouth, while the younger was playing around with the weight of it on his tongue.

It was heavier than he thought, but definitely filled up his mouth nicely.

He could feel a slight strain on his jaw, but all of the uncomfort from that went straight to his groin. He loved to please.

Brian threw his head back as Jaehyun moved back off of his member and took it all in again.

Damn, it felt good. 

Jaehyun began to set up a rhythm, feeling the member pilate against his tongue and watching Brian losing his self-control.

Brian's hands were scrunched into his shirt, balled into fists, so Jaehyun took a hold of one, interlacing their fingers. Brian's hands got to him on another level, the veins made them look just gorgeous, and oh the things a slender, bassist hand could do...

Jaehyun had unintentionally began to hum quietly around Brian's dick, and without thinking, the bassist let out a loud moan. Jae slowed bis pace slightly, thinking.

Hanging on the hook on the back of the door was a tie. Perfect.

He reached next to his head, where the tie was dangling and pulled it down, tolling the tie into a ball and quickly reaching up to stuff it in Brian's mouth. 

Brian was too far gone to care and happily began to moan around the piece of clothing.

He began to thrust back into Jaehyun's mouth, to meet all of his movements as he got closer and closer, chasing his high, and Jaehyun was happy to comply, speeding up until the bassist was seeing white, coming into his mouth without being able to warn him.

Jaehyun coughed as he removed his head from Brian's dick, swallowing down the last of the salty liquid. He wasn't a fan of the taste, but there was nowhere to spit it, so-

Holy fuck.

Brian slowly sank to the floor, legs too weak for him to carry on standing. He didn't even take the tie out of his mouth, just leaned there, chest heaving and eyes battling to stay open.

"You did so well, Bri." Jaehyun grinned at the effect he had on the elder, and Brian huffed a laugh, finally reaching to take it out of his mouth.

"I didn't do anything yet, I just-"

"Yet." Jaehyun pointed out, smirking, and brian tried to gently smack him (read: whip him) with the tie. "Anyway, we need to get out of here before the others get too suspicious. They're probably already wondering where we went."

"What about you?" Brian looked worried, until Jaehyun broke into the biggest grin. "You can pay me back next time."

He left the cupboard then, still with that smug look on his face, heading straight for the bathroom and leaving Brian to pull his jeans up before someone walked through the hallway.

The bassist entered the living room, where everyone was curled up watching some old spider man film, and he pierced himself on the edge of the sofa next to Wonpil.

"You know hyung," the keyboard whispered, catching Brian off guard, "the bathroom in yours and Jae's room would have been a lot more discreet. You're lucky Hweseung didnt hear you. I had to tell him that the main bathroom was broken so he didn't go into the hallway." 

Brian glushed a bright red. Surely he hadn't been that loud?

A couple minutes of awkward silence later, Jaehyun also came in the room, sitting on the floor next to Hun (in front of Brian) and leaned back into the bassist's legs.

Brian's hand was dangling over the edge of the sofa, so Jaehyun discreetly took a hold of it, interlacing their fingers.

Brian's hands really were so beautiful.

This was gonna be the start of either the best relationship to shake Korea, or the kinkiest friend with benefits Jaehyun had ever had.

He was excited to see which...

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by a good buddy of mine. It’s an original work, reuploaded from Wattpad. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
